


I'm sticking with you

by ziran96117



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, 极品基老伴AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 过几天城里有一场LGBT游行，我兴奋地给他们发小旗子，问布莱恩和罗杰愿不愿意一起来。他们说，当然，同时幸福地凝望对方。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm sticking with you

I'm sticking with you 2020/05

我是adam，今年暑假我到养老院当义工遇到了一对真的非常非常非常恩爱的老夫夫！是特别有意思的故事。

布莱恩是退休的教授，有一头，呃，中世纪科学家留的那种蓬蓬白卷发，老是穿着各式各样稀奇古怪的T恤（老天啊他居然还穿过star war），我怀疑他整个柜子里都塞满了T恤。布莱恩人很好，没事就带着可以挂脖子上那种老花眼镜看手机，我问他干什么呢，嚯，不是在看那种很可爱的小动物就是在发ins。只是我头几天一直没见过他的老伴儿……他床头放这一张他和他老伴儿的照片——那是张70年代黑白照啊但是布莱恩他男友也太帅了点吧要是我早生几十年我也想和他上床！咳说远了。

因为没见过他老伴儿我就怀疑他是孤寡老人嘛，所以格外关照布莱恩爷爷。一来二去的就熟起来了，布莱恩知道我是基佬之后讲了很多他和罗杰(这是他爱人的名字)之间的往事。

他会很认真地带上老花眼镜，坐在床边，把床头柜的抽屉拉开，布满老年斑的手捧着一本相册，用那种疲惫又温柔的声音讲他们的过去。

“噢那个时候我们还年轻……罗杰才17岁，在读医科，我们建乐队，一起鬼混。他在乐队里是打鼓的，打得可厉害了，老是打折了鼓棒那时候我们没什么钱，我总是得省钱给他买很多鼓棒。”他撇了撇嘴继续说，“他老是嫌我弹慢了，明明是他自己急不可耐，‘太——慢——了——布莱！’”他夸张地模仿着，滑稽的表情让我不禁笑出声。“我竭力跟他解释，甚至假装哭泣，他嫌我念叨得烦，在狭小的理工帝国学院音乐排练室把我摁在冰凉的地板上啃。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。”照片上的年轻伴侣笑得甜蜜又自在，最美好的未来就在前方，金色和黑色的飘飞的半长头发在风里定格住不羁。

他翻过一页，“这几张是我们去日本时照的，”布莱恩咯咯地笑起来，“罗杰穿了和服，真的很漂亮。我们还打了羽毛球玩儿，瞧他穿着牛仔裤、带着墨镜还跑跑跳跳，坚持说他赢了——虽然我也确实没什么运动细胞。这个幼稚鬼，拍照的时候躲在我后面突然冒出脑袋，这种小孩子才喜欢的小把戏他怎么也玩不腻。”布莱恩的声音柔软平和，皮肤松弛的苍老面孔上露出一个满足的微笑，那一头卷发也像是有了生命般高兴地晃动。

“其实有的时候我们也吵架……五十年来我们总是吵架……我吉他弹慢了也要吵，我嫌他抽太多烟也要吵，他甚至有的时候拿咖啡机扔我！”他竟像受了委屈的小姑娘般撅撅嘴，“但是每一次过不了多久我们就能和解了，也许这就是我们这么多年一直走下来的原因吧。”

我几乎要被这个爱情故事感动哭了。五十年可真是漫长，可惜我没有见过他口中的罗杰……也许……也许去世了。

那些照片总有些共同之处——布莱恩总是借着身高优势把罗杰的脑袋圈在自己的臂弯里，从罗杰金色长发到短发再到白发苍苍都没有变过，他们脸上明晃晃的微笑也没有变过。

某一天布莱恩午休时，我发现他抱着床头装有罗杰照片的相框睡去，尖锐的相框边缘差点把他脆弱的老人皮肤刮破。我想，也许他需要更柔软的伴他入眠的能象征着罗杰的东西。

于是我与其他志愿者们商量着偷偷把那张照片印在了一个大大的、柔软的抱枕上，然后把它当做惊喜送给布莱恩。布莱恩向来平静的脸点亮了，他情不自禁地抱紧抱枕，喃喃喊着罗杰的名字，在场的人都不由为这美好的爱情赞叹，我几乎都要哽咽了。

万万没想到的是，罗杰在那天下午回来了——我惊异不已四处打听才知道他仅仅是出去游玩了一周而已！噢天哪这可真是尴尬极了，幸好布莱恩没有问我这个抱枕的用意，他们感情可真好，仅仅分别一周都显得如此思念与珍惜。他对年长恋人对那张印着他照片的抱枕爱不释手而哈哈大笑起来，温柔地踮脚抱住他，

“布莱，我只是出去了一周而已——”

“但是我很想你呀，罗吉。”

他们一起笑起来，虽然我为那个没来得及派上用场的抱枕有点儿可惜，但他们能一路走到现在真是我看见过的最美丽的爱情。

过几天城里有一场LGBT游行，我兴奋地给他们发小旗子，问布莱恩和罗杰愿不愿意一起来。他们说，当然，同时幸福地凝望对方。


End file.
